


Not Over Him.

by dodofy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, Modern AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodofy/pseuds/dodofy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas cannot get over Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Over Him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting here I really hope you guys enjoy please comment/constructive criticism anything's fair game ahaha sweats.

"I like you" Balthazar says quietly, his hands wrapped nervously around his steaming cup of americano. Castiel’s baby blues sleepily glanced at him.

Balthazar was no Dean. Balthazar did not have Dean's impressive set of muscles, his light green eyes, or his special smile that brought the stars to shame. But Castiel shrugged and slurped a bit of his macchiato.

"Yeah, I guess I like you too."   

\---

"Hey Cas?" Balthazar asked from the steering wheel. The car was waiting on a red light.  

Castiel removed his earphones from ears and looked expectantly at the blonde man.

"Why do we have to keep coming to this coffee shop? It is halfway across town from both our homes."

Castiel shrugged and placed his earphone in his ear.

\---

The two of them walked hand in hand into the coffee shop. Balthazar turned to Castiel when they entered the threshold. 

"What would you like, Cassie? It's on me"                                                     

_Dean would already be at the counter_

"A large caramel macchiato please."

\---

"We're here, Cas," Balthazar hit the brakes of the car and ran his hand through the sleeping man's hair. Castiel's eyes opened slowly and a hand reached up to rub the sleep away. He yawned and nodded, gathered the gifts he brought for his mom and dad, and stumbled out of the car. The couple held hands while they walked up to the door of Castiel's childhood home.

His petite mother swung the door open with a wide grin on her face. Balthazar wondered whether or not Castiel inherited such a beaming smile.

"Cassie! Oh it is so good to see you, baby, it has been too long! Come in, come in, oh my lord who is this gorgeous piece of man oh Cassie, he's so much better looking than that rugrat you brought in that last time, oh don't get me wrong Cassie that man was beautiful but have you seen those nails? They were coated in car grease baby you deserve better, ah, I have been talking so long I bet you boys are starving from that long drive there are cookies in the jar as usual," Castiel's mother practically skipped back into the house, yelling for his father to come down from his office. 

Balthazar let out a laugh from behind his hand. Castiel stood there frozen, his mind whirring a mile a minute.

Castiel's head swirled in colors and sounds and laughter. The man blinked slowly as Dean's voice filled his head. Dean's voice chuckling, his lips in a smirk, his teeth flashing white as he drapes his long arms around Castiel's neck, pressing his heat into Castiel's back. All the memories of flirting and smiling and playful kisses flood into Castiel.

Castiel took a big breath and squeezed his eyes shut. _Dean is long gone, you have Balthazar now._

He sucked in a huge breath, opened his eyes and followed Balthazar into the house. 

\---

Castiel's pen tapped impatiently on the tabletop. He escaped from his apartment to the coffee shop to focus on his translating. His eyes looked out the window to see a couple cuddling together their noses red looking at each other with smiles ridden with inside jokes. 

_Dean used to look at me like that._

Castiel sighed miserably to himself. 

_I miss Dean._

His light blue eyes dimmed. It has eight months since the breakup, but he can still remember the green eyes that sparkled when Castiel was around, the freckles that Dean hated so much, and the rough, calloused hands that always knew the right thing to do. Dean was always making sarcastic jokes and stupid imitations but despite all his silliness, Dean was the one who understood him the most. Dean _got_ Castiel.

It was amazing with Dean. With Dean, the world was bright and colorful and cheerful. But one day everything crashed down. It was stupid, really. Castiel accidentally saw a flirtatious text exchange between Dean and a girl by the name of "Meg", and he instantly saw red. He stomped up to Dean once he got home from the grocery store and started screaming and blindly lashing out until the exhausted man screamed "I've had enough!" and stormed out the apartment. 

He came back the next day to pack his things. 

The world turned dull, gray and bitter.   
                                                               
Castiel was devastated. He couldn't sleep at night, he kept putting salt in his coffee, and he once almost brushed his teeth with his razor. He could not stop thinking about Dean. Once when he was out shopping, he immediately went to the pie section and wondered  _What type of pie would Dean prefer today, blueberry or apple?_ until he realized they had broken up months ago.  _  
_

The fallen man was at the point of falling to bits until he met Balthazar. Sweet, sexy Balthazar who helped glue the pieces back together. Balthazar who gave Cas all his love but unfortunately Castiel could never return his love. He can never forget Dean.

\---

Castiel felt the bed move as Balthazar slipped into the sheets. The blond man sighed as he snuggled himself against Castiel's back. 

"Angel, are you still awake?"

_Only Dean is allowed to call me that._

"Yeah.. just a bit."

Balthazar moved to wrap his thin arms around Castiel. 

_Dean's arms are much more comfortable._

"Angel, I feel so bad leaving you alone at night, but work is really getting out of hand. We were just handed this big project and I'm afraid I'll have to stay later from now on."

_Stop calling me that._

"It's alright, I do not mind being alone."

"That's a relief to hear. Sleep tight, angel."

_Shut up._

"Good night."

\---

"I... I do not think this is working out, Balthazar."

Balthazar sighed heavily and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"It's your ex isn't it?"

"I do not know what you are referring to."

Castiel fiddled nervously with the buttons of his trench coat, his eyes casted downward. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

"It's okay. I understand."

The both of them sighed in relief.

\---

Castiel sighed and rubbed his face vigorously. His laptop sits in front of him with his still half translated transcript. Castiel sighed and got up to buy another drink, this time opting for a milkshake. The barista looked at him with worried eyes; this was his fifth drink of the night and it looked like he had a long way to go.

"Hey buddy, we close in ten minutes. Maybe you might wanna pack up and head home?" The barista recommended gently.   
                                        
Cas looked at the barista and wearily nodded. He smelled of a long day at work and badly needed a shower. His feet dragged themselves to his workplace and sleepy hands lazily placed the laptop back into its sleeve. Cas intended to dig out his phone to call Balthazar to come pick him up, but when he called, the voice was not Balthazar's.

"Hello?"

"Balthazar, can you come pick me up? I'm at the usual caf-"

"Castiel?"

"...Dean?"

A sharp intake of breath can be heard from the other line. "Hey, it's been a while. How have you been?"

How have you been.  _How have you been._ Eight months and twenty one days apart and Dean asks "How have you been?" 

Castiel felt his body go boneless and he slumped into his seat. He ached to hear Dean's voice again, to touch his face, to kiss his lips once again. The blue eyed man missed Dean so damn much. 

"I've been... fine. I think."

Castiel heard a chuckle escape from Dean.  "You haven't changed a bit, angel."

Castiel felt his nose angrily inhale. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? You used to like it."

"Not anymore."

"Angel." Castiel can practically hear the smirk in Dean's voice.

"No."

"Awh come on baby. What's this about a cafe? You need me to pick you up? Oh, you're at that little cafe off Main, aren't you? We used to go there all the time, remember? Okay, I'll be there in ten."

Dean hung up before Castiel could form a reply.

 

Dean found Castiel huddled inside his trademark trench coat fifteen minutes later.

\---

"Where to?" 

"Your place."

"Eyyy."

"Shut up"

\---

"Mi casa es tu casa" Dean joked as he opened the door to his apartment. It was significantly bigger than their old apartment, but the place felt incredibly empty. The furniture was minimalist, with only a well worn couch and coffee table facing a television. Castiel's wide eyes looked around to take everything in. The place does not feel very personal, with only one picture of Sam and Jess next to the television. The kitchen does not look like it's been used for a long time. Castiel moved to the couch and sat down.

"I'll borrow your couch for the night."

"What? No, don't be silly. The couch is not comfortable. Come sleep with me in my room."

Castiel stared at the man, and then shrugged.  
  
"If you insist."

They both walked into Dean's room without looking at each other. 

\---

Castiel laid in Dean's bed. He had changed out of his suit and replaced it with Dean's old Metallica t-shirt and gym shorts. Dean has been in the shower for the last twenty minutes if the steam persistently spewing out of the bathroom was an indicator of anything. Castiel curled into himself, facing away from the bathroom door. His insides were turning itself inside out, he was so nervous. It has been so long since he's seen Dean and he's filled up, all rough edges and the smell of man. He is intoxicating and Castiel is intoxicated. Castiel felt the bed dip from behind him.

"Hey,"

Castiel can feel Dean turning to face him and he turned himself to face the other man.

"Hello. So, Meg?"

Dean laughed softly. "To the point as always. And no. No Meg,"

"Not anymore?"

The man's green eyes soften as he looked at Castiel.

"No, angel. Meg and I never were a thing. She's no you,"

Castiel nodded his head, as if he made his decision. He wiggled himself closer to Dean's warm chest, and rested his head on his shoulder. Dean marveled at how perfectly their body seem to fit into each other, and wrapped his arms around Castiel's lithe body. 

"Sleep tight, angel"

"Shut up"

Dean grinned impishly before burying his face into Castiel's soft hair.

\----

The two of them walked hand in hand into the coffee shop. Dean turned to Castiel when they entered the threshold.

"Large caramel macchiato?"

Castiel's lips curved into a wide smile. He kissed Dean's nose and nodded his head. Dean grinned fondly at Castiel while walking backwards to the counter. Castiel laughs and finds seats for Dean and himself. The blue eyes man propped his head on his hands and dreamily smiled as he oogled Dean's ass. 

Balthazar tugged his coat closer to himself. The days were getting colder and shorter and more unpleasant. Balthzar looked into the coffee shop where he and Castiel used to frequent. He saw Castiel sitting there, across from another man, looking happier than he's ever looked when he was with him. Balthazar sighed sadly. 

_There's that smile._

Balthazar took one last look at the pair and walked on. 

**Author's Note:**

> so.. yeah. please point out any mistakes for I typed this on the train when going to school haha. thank you so so so so so so so frigging much reading love you all muah muah muah <3


End file.
